When Ponies Meet Science
by Portal Pony Cuber
Summary: When some simple updates to technology leads to unexpected consequences, this group of 9 have to find their way out to the dimensions they came from, with lots of tricks along the way, and maybe some cake. (new chapter hopefully each Friday)
1. Chapter 1: The Labs

Welcome to the story.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Labs**

GLaDOS was bored. She had nothing to do since all the test subjects have died in one way or another, aside from one, who managed to get the best of her, twice. Although she wasn't programmed this way, she secretly enjoyed it when a test subject failed miserably. But it would be one less test subject. The one that survived through all the tests, she let go. Atlas and P-body, two robot testers, helped her find a storage of test subjects, but those are all dead, and the two robots were deactivated. She could reactivate them. No. What will they do, with all those human traits they've developed? She decided to update the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device so that it can be more efficient. As she brought the portal gun in and started working on it, humming still alive, the gun somehow shot both portals at the same time and the energy hit one of the white walls in the room, yet no portal was was formed there. What actually happened was that one portal got to an unknown location in the labs, and the other ended up in another dimension. GLaDOS just continued working on updating the portal gun.

Meanwhile, in space, right over the labs, Wheatley and the space core were drifting straight towards Earth, speeding up as they got closer to the planet. Wheatley, noticing this, said "Hey, space? It seems like your visit is going to be cut a little short."

"Noooooo!" screamed the space core, "More space!"

"Sorry, I'm not in control of what's happening." Wheatley said, as they entered Earth's atmosphere and plummeted straight down towards Aperture.

In the labs, GLaDOS was putting the finishing touches on the newly updated portal gun when a crash sounded through the labs. Although she wasn't startled, the sudden sound did annoy her. Irritated, she checked the cameras for the source. An AI with her intellect does not get surprised easily, but what she saw did, if only for a moment. Wheatley and the space core were back, and mostly intact. One thing that did not surprise her was that the two cores weren't working. Two mechanical arms, under the control of GLaDOS, grabbed the two cores and took them to GLaDOS's room. She decided to activate nanobots to fix them She then finished the updates to the portal gun. And then again, what to do? Oh yeah. she can work on her secret project she had started.

 **A/N: Yes, it's short, but what the hay. Mini chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ponyville

Sorry. have to add something here or else the chapter number will be skewed.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ponyville**

In another dimension, Fluttershy, a pegasus, was walking back to her cottage when a portal suddenly appeared on a light-tan wall next to her. Skittish as she is, she bolted away. She only later thought to tell her friends.

Twilight Sparkle, former unicorn, now alicorn, was simply reading in her library when Fluttershy barged in.

"TwilighttheresamysteriousglowingovalitscaredmewhenitappearedIhavenoideawhatitis." Fluttershy frantically said.

Twilight looked up from her book. "What?" She asked.

"A mysterious glowing circle." Fluttershy responded.

"Ok." Twilight said in a curious tone, "Where is it?"

"This way." Fluttershy said as she led Twilight to the portal.

Later, after all five of Fluttershy's friends had learned of the portal, the six of them gathered around it. Spike was left at the library, in order to keep an eye on it(No. 1 assistant and all that). As they looked through, they could see a room of white panels.

"Who would have such a bland room?" Rarity, a unicorn, commented.

"Somepony who doesn't like parties or anything fun." Pinkie Pie, an earth pony, replied, "Of course, that's just a hunch."

"It's just so BORING." Rainbow Dash, a pegasus, complained, though why, she had no idea. It was probably because she knew that they were going to explore inside.

While those three were looking inside, Twilight was investigating the actual portal, muttering comments of fascination. Applejack, also an earth pony, was thinking, mainly wondering how the portal got there, but also wondering who would make such a thing. And then there was Fluttershy, sitting some distance away, still too scared to approach. Then Twilight made a startling discovery.

"What the..." Twilight uttered, which brought the rest of the group, except for Fluttershy, toward her.

"Look. When I stick one hoof through and try to touch both of my hooves together, it feels as if they should be touching, but all I feel is wall." Twilight said, demonstrating as she did.

"Well, what should we do?" Applejack asked.

"Perhaps we could explore inside." Twilight replied.

Rainbow Dash groaned. All the others agreed, Rarity only to tell whoever owned the room how plain and unfashionable the room was. Except for Fluttershy, who was still afraid of the portal. The five decided to go through. As they were, a bush beside Fluttershy rustled loudly. In her mind, if she were to choose between the swirly oval and an unknown, possibly scary, creature, she would choose the oval. She bolted through after her friends. What none of them knew was that there would be three more who would visit where they were going.

 **A/N: It's Friday. New chapter is out. You were probably wondering where the ponies were, but here they are. Next week, another chapter is coming out. It's about [REDACTED].**


	3. Chapter 3: Virtual Testing

**A/N: Ok. I know I'm two days early, but I want a chapter for each week, and I can't really access any device for Thursday or Friday this week, so solution to this predicament: do it today. And, yes I know what day I'm submitting this chapter on. Hearts and Hooves Day, AKA Valentine's day. Please don't judge. Just enjoy my writing.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Virtual Testing**

Robert, a big Portal fan, was sitting on his couch, playing the second game under that name on his Xbox. Also, even though he hadn't watched it in a while, he liked the show My Little Pony, which dubs him a brony. Right now he was trying to solve an old Aperture level, and for some reason failing miserably.

After he had failed many times, he realized his mistake. The mini ramp was supposed to be covered with repulsion gel, nicknamed bouncy gel and blue gel. When he finally set it up again, this time with blue gel on the ramp, he ran straight toward a portal on a layer of propulsion gel,also called speed gel and orange gel. He sped through, bounced off the mini ramp, flew a bit, bounced off a platform also covered in blue gel, and flew onto a catwalk that led to the elevator. Once he made his character walk in, he celebrated with a fist bump, and a quiet "Yes!" Until he saw the screen. The game had apparently glitched, and the screen had turned a certain shade of orange.

He tried a few basic ideas to fix the problem. He tried pressing the controller's home button, holding down the button to turn off the console, and actually turning the console off. None of these attempts changed the screen, even though the console did turn off. He tried changing the input of the TV. Nothing. Turning the TV off. Nothing. And then an extreme measure, unplugging the TV. Nothing. Robert was genuinely confused now. One of those should have worked. And then he did something that should never be done. He touched the screen. Or tried to, anyways. His hand passed right through into the screen. He yanked his hand back, then decided. He was going to explore and find the source of this ... this ... "Magic," he thought. He got up and climbed into the TV, wondering how that was even possible.

 **Chapter 3b**

 **The Last Testers**

Back at Ponyville, after a few minutes, a cross-eyed pegasus and, a few more minutes later, a mint green unicorn went through the portal, which closed right after they went through.

 **A/N: Here is the final character introduction chapter. Don't laugh too much at Robert's mistakes. They actually happened. To me. And people who really like portal should know what level it is. Let's make it a challenge. Whoever says the level first in the comments and lists a recommended prize(nothing physical, easy to achieve), will win that prize. Note that I expect integrity. No cheating with research. You will not get a prize if I suspect that you cheated. BTW when I tried ti type the third and fourth letter of measure, they were switched, so they said mesa. A sign? Anyways, to quote Cave Johnson, "We're done here."**


	4. Chapter 4: The Discovery

So, now I'm lifting the rule of no research. I have not received a single answer for the challenge. It still is going, until someone answers correctly. Hope this brings more people to try to answer, or any at all. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Discovery**

While GLaDOS was ready to put the finishing touches on her secret project, Wheatley stirred. GLaDOS quickly hid the project in a secret compartment that no other AI knew about.

"Where am I... Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't shut me down!" Wheatley cowered when he saw GLaDOS staring right at him.

GLaDOS glared and said, "I'm not going to shut you down, you moron. If I was planning to do that, I would have left you as that little ball of scrap that crashed into the facility, not functioning.

"Oh. Well, thank you. And I'm sorry, for everything." Wheatley sighed, "Good to have that off my back. Of course, I don't have a back, just to clear that up."

GLaDOS rolled her eye. "Classic moron." she thought to herself. That's when Space core decided to power up. It looked around, and started screaming, "SPACE!" drawing out the A. GLaDOS said, "On the other hand, he's worht shutting down, and proceeded to shut down the Space core.

"Now for the main issue. How did you get back here?" GLaDOS asked.

"Me and my buddy crashed." Wheatley answered.

GLaDOS rolled her eye again."Sometimes I wonder if you're pretending to be a moron. And then I remember, you don't have to." she said.

"Oh wow. Still got that in you, I see." Wheatley said rolling his eye, "Calling me a moron constantly. Honestly couldn't care less. At all. Might as well be giving me a cake and telling me to eat it. I wouldn't be able to, of course, but serves the point." And then he saw the new screen map, "Wait, what are those red dots on that map-looking thing?"

That got GlaDOS's attention. "It means the map must be malfunctioning." she said, and turned toward the map, "Those dots are supposed to signify life forms, but none are alive."

Wheatley spoke up. "Not exactly sure what you're talking about, but it seems that those dots are not supposed to be there."

GLaDOS just rolled her eye. "Go and check it out." She grabbed Wheatley with a mechanical arm and attached him to a management rail. He sped off in search of the source of the red dots. When he was gone, she brought back out her project. A little of this, a little of that. Ah, done. She put it back away, now satisfied that her project was ready to test.

A few minutes later, Wheatley zoomed back in and immediately began talking. "There are life forms. They talk, but they're definitely not human."

 **A/N: The fourth chapter, for more enjoyment. Feel free to like, follow, and sketch and send illustrations. I might be able to insert the illustrations that you send, if I can find a way how. Until next Friday.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fiction vs Reality

5th week, 5th chapter. I'm doing good so far.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Fiction vs. Reality**

When Robert climbed through the screen, he found himself falling. He was going to see if the thing on the other side was blue, but instead he fell. Then he hit the ground right on his back, and hit his head hard. He slowly put his head up, and ended up face to face with a machine with one glowing yellow eye. He groaned, and fainted.

 **Chapter 5b**

 **Lost**

The pegasus's name was Derpy. She was quite silly, according to the other she wandered through the labs, she saw a whole lot of futuristic-looking stuff.

On the other hoof, Lyra, the unicorn that also went through, was also looking at all the stuff, but also thinking about who could've made all of it. She believed in humans, which got her made fun of. She hoped that the stuff was made by humans.

One thing they both had in common was that they were lost. Utterly lost. And alone. Until they crashed into each other.

"Derpy?!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Lyra?!" Derpy exclaimed in response.

They were both shocked at finding each other in the giant maze of catwalks, tunnels, and hallways. After they got over their initial shock, they started questioning each other about why the other was there. They then decided to explore together.

They took a few steps, and was surrounded by white panels, which formed a box that took them... somewhere. Once it stopped, the floor opened up and dropped Derpy and Lyra into a glass box.

They got up and found a giant robot with one glowing yellow eye staring at them.

"Hello." the machine said. The two ponies then fainted.

 **A/N: Yeah, another sub-chapter chapter. Probably the final one. Please fave, follow, and comment. The little competition from chapter 3 is still happening(no attempts have been made). If you like the story, fave, follow, spread the word.**


	6. Chapter 6: GLaDOS

Almost forgot.

 **Chapter 6**

 **GLaDOS**

After exploring many tunnels and open areas, the six decided to head back to the oval hole. Rainbow Dash flew straight to the room the hole was in. But she came back with some terrible news.

"The hole. It's gone." She said, and a collective gasp came from the rest of the group. After a few moments of silence, everypony started talking at the same time. They were so involved in talking that they didn't notice the panels surrounding them. It was only when the newly-formed box started moving that they realized their situation.

"What the hay is going on?" Applejack asked.

"It seems we're being transported for some reason." Twilight replied.

"Yeah, we didn't know that." Rainbow said sarcastically while she flew around, trying to get out of the box.

The box then suddenly stopped, and Rainbow Dash, who happened to be flying in the direction the box was moving, crashed into the wall. "Ow!" She said. The box's floor opened and dropped everypony except for Rainbow, who was still aloft.

"There is no way I'm going down there." She said, which the box seemed to respond by lowering the ceiling, forcing her into the glass box that the others had dropped down into. That box was shut with another giant panel of glass, which served as a ceiling for it.

"Hi, creepy robot." Pinkie Pie said, waving enthusiastically at the yellow-eyed machine hanging in the center if the room the glass box was in.

"Oh, good. A better response than immediately fainting." The machine said.

"Hello. My name's Twilight Sparkle..." Twilight's voice faded when the machine turned to face her.

"Nice to meet you. I guess you all will introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said immediately.

"Applejack." Applejack said.

"I'm Rarity, and do you mind if I say that this place does not have any style or fasion whatsoever?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I do mind." The machine replied, "And what about you two?"

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy whispered.

"Fitting. And you?" The machine looked at Rainbow Dash, who turned away without saying a word.

"Oh, come on, Dashie." Pinkie Pie chided.

The machine gave an audible laugh when she saw the unmistakable look of shock on the pony's face. "It's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow finally said, after she saw no other way to save herself from Pinkie's comment.

"Well, now all of you have introduced yourselves, I guess I'll introduce myself." The machine said,"I'm the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System."

The ponies looked at each other in confusion.

The Machine sighed. "Just call me GLaDOS."

 **A/N: Six chapters. More than a month's worth of work. Still more to come. I don't think I'll reach 52 chapters. But be prepared to laugh at the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Realization

A/N: Yeah... so, I missed a couple weeks. Sorry 'bout that.

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Realization**

Robert woke up to darkness. This was a darkness that made him feel as if he never opened his eyes. He felt around and found two bodies, still breathing, but when he shook them, they didn't wake up. He tried walking around, and ended up walking right into a wall. He carefully followed the wall to the right, and found another wall. He followed that wall to another wall, that one to another, and finally that one to the one he first walked into. He thought, correctly, that he walked around in a circle, or in this case, a square.

Robert started banging on the wall, screaming "Let me out!"

The room started rising, and came into a larger well-lit room. The light nearly blinded him. When his eyes did adjust, he realized a few things. He was in a doorless room, made of glass. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, that the two bodies were not human. And he saw a giant machine that he knew all too well hangign from the ceiling, which made him realize where he was. Aperture.

"Oh, good. You're up." GLaDOS said, feigning care.

" I know you." Robert said back, doing his best to mimic the voice of POTaTOS. This took GLaDOS by surprise. "What?" she asked.

"You were designed to control the facility, but you did much more than that. You flooded the labs with neurotoxin on Bring Your Daughter To Work day. You were originally programmed with the mind of Cave Johnson's assistant. You had one connection to a human tester, and you let her go. You are a selfish, heartless,insane monster. You treat many people like trash. Your name is actually kind of ironic, because you're never too happy regarding people, 'GLaD'OS." Robert continued in the same mocking tone.

GLaDOS was speechless. The surprise involving Wheatley was one thing, but this was on a different level. Not only did this human know who she was, but he also knew quite a bit about her. Of course, Wheatley would be silently celebrating the fact that the human talked bad about her in the same way she talked bad about Wheatley. "Who ARE you?" she asked.

Robert smirked at her reaction and said, "My name's Robert. I come from a place where you and everything about Aperture Laboratories are part of a video game, in case you were wondering how I know so much about you." He decided to look around GLaDOS's chamber some, and noticed another glass room, this one containing... No way. H e brushed his hair back in fascination. There were ponies. From hos Favorite. Show here. He looked back at the two bodies in the box he was in. Sure enough, they were also from the same show. Robert felt as if he was going to faint again, so he sat down. GlaDOS saw this and smiled internally, and asked, "You know what these creatures are?"

Robert nodded. "And who."

 **A/N: So... yeah. Accidentally skipped two weeks. Sorry. Anyways, just spread the news of this story, please. And please participate in the challenge mentioned in Chapter 3. Fave, follow, and share the news. And feel free to send art you make of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting

A/N: Prepare.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Meeting**

The six ponies were all staring at Robert. They heard the conversation, and were baffled at how he knew so much about the machine thing in the center of the large room, and knew who thy were. They haven't seen anything like him.

"Hey! How do you know about us?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Robert looked in her direction and shook his head, indicating that she did not want to know. He thought that an AI supercomputer could handle the news that it is fake in another dimension well, but that a life form would not. He mouthed the words "No, Rainbow" to emphasize the idea.

Rainbow Dash, shocked, stopped flying and sat down. The creature really did know them. At least, her.

Pinkie Pie, on the other hand (er, hoof), was jumping up and down, asking, "Are we a part of a fake documentation that is viewed where you come from as a form of entertainment?"

Robert got up and whispered something to GLaDOS, and a hole opened up under Pinkie Pie. She was then moved to the box Robert was in. Robert whispered to her, "Yes, but none of the others should know about it. By the way, how did you know? Hold on, don't tell me. Just a hunch."

This time, it was Pinkie who was shocked. He knew about her hunches.

"I want you to Pinkie promise me that you will not tell anypony." Robert then said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie said. She wasn't as surprised at this. He knew about her hunches. Why wouldn't he know about her hunches? Speaking of hunches...

"Do you like parties?" she asked.

"No." GLaDOS responded.

"But she does like cake." Robert told Pinkie.


	9. Chapter 9: Human

I'm lonely.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Human**

Robert fell forward as something jumped onto him from behind. He was forcefully turned onto his back, and he saw a mint-green unicorn on top of him. She started playing with his face the same way a little kid would. He tried to make her stop, but she simply grabbed his hands with her fore-hooves.

"Stop it." he said as he freed his hands and tried to push her off, but she just continued to mess with him. "Lyra, stop it." He tried again to push her off, this time with a bit more force. The push worked, and she tumbled off him. She was stunned by what he said. The human knew her name.

"You... You're a human." she finally said.

"Yes. I've been one for as long as I've lived." Robert said, "And you have an obsession with humans, even though, where you come from, they don't exist."

Lyra was saddened by this reminder, but didn't think about that fact for too long. Derpy woke up groggily, and looked around. Then she saw GLaDOS. She jumped up into the air and tried to fly away, but ended up crashing into a wall. GLaDOS just rolled her eye.

"Stop that before someone gets hurt." she said.

Robert snickered at that.

"I'm not sure what's funnier. You making fools of yourselves, or what I'm planning for all of you."

Robert stopped laughing, and everyone turned to GLaDOS. "Wait. What are you planning?" he asked.

"Testing." She replied. The ponies looked at each other in confusion, but Robert had a look of dread on his face.

"No." he said, barely audible, as he slowly backed into a wall, and slid into a sitting position on the ground.

"Yes." GLaDOS said, who apparently heard, as she brought out an orange jumpsuit and slipped it into the box Robert was in.

 **A/N: So... yeah... testing... woo hoo... Feel free to comment suggestions.**


	10. Chapter 10: ASCTI

This chapter... just follow along

 **Chapter 10**

 **ASCTI**

GLaDOS also brought out 8 brand new, pony-adapted jumpsuits. 6 of these went into the box that held the mane 6, and the other 2 went into the box that contained Robert and the other two ponies.

"Please put on the Aperture Sci..." GLaDOS began, then realized something. The boxes opened. Rainbow flew up, and tried to escape. A mechanical arm reached out and snatched her out of the air. Three more arms grabbed Twilight, Fluttershy, and Derpy. "We can't have cheaters during testing."

All four of the winged ponies struggled to break the grip of the mechanical arms, but the arms held their grip. More mechanical arms brought out long lengths of strong fabric and wrapped their wings down. They still had full function of their legs, but had no function of their wings.

"Also, to prevent other forms of cheating, I have applied anti-magic technologies, just invented, so no magic could be used to solve the tests." GLaDOS continued, "Now that all forms of cheating have been precautioned against, please put on the Aperture Science Testing Jumpsuits in preparation for the Aperture Science Cooperative Testing Initiative."

Everypony in the first box, except for Rarity, realized that the thing in the center of the room was VERY powerful and should be listened to. Those 5 helped each other put on the jumpsuits. Rarity refused, but the others forced her to put it on, as she complained about how unfashionable the jumpsuits were. Derpy and Lyra, who understood the same thing the first group did, helped each other. But Robert hesitated. He wanted to do something first.

"So, we have to test." He started.

"Yes." GLaDOS replied.

"And we're going to work together."

"Somewhat."

"What happens if we finish?"

"Nothing. You just get sent back here, and I put you all into suspension until I can prepare another series of tests."

This did not sound good to Robert. "How about, If we finish, we would be sent back to where we came from?"

GLaDOS paused a moment, then said, "I'll think about it."

"No. I want a guarantee that it would happen. I do not want to live in a version of my favorite video game forever, as great as it may seem. I want a way to go back home." Robert responded.

GLaDOS rolled her eye. "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

Robert smiled a bit, then put on the jumpsuit meant for him. After a moment, he took the top part of the jumpsuit off, and tied the arm sleeves around his waist, so his Portal shirt showed, and so he looked similar to a certain character. He smirked, looking at GLaDOS, who just rolled her eye in response.

 **A/N: Ok, yes, I'm late. I had an issue keeping me away from the computer. I'm sorry. I'll try to keep up in the future. Fave, follow, and comment your ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11: Grouping

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in anything new in a while. I've been distracted, by Portal. I hope that doesn't ruin my little reputation that I may or may not have. One last thing, prepare yourselves.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Grouping**

After everything had been taken care of to start testing, GLaDOS said, "For the Aperture Science Cooperative Testing Initiative, you will all be divided into pairs."

Twilight looked around. "There's nine of us."

GLaDOS once again rolled her optic, and said, "That problem will be taken care of very soon." Then, seeing Robert's face, which had turned pale with shock, added, "Without killing anyone."

Robert was relieved. GLaDOS continued. "The pairs will be: Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack,... Lyra and... grey, and-"

"She has a name, too!" Lyra interrupted.

"Well, then, what's your name?" GLaDOS asked, looking at Derpy.

She thought for a moment, then said, "Ditzy Doo."

"Well, Ditzy, you're with Lyra. And Robert, you're going to be testing with... me."

"But that's not even possible!" Robert exclaimed, "You can't test! You can't even get out of this room! And there's that condition where you can't help test subjects with testing, or else your programming... I don't even know what it does. I think the pain is agonizing."

"I've worked a way around that." GLaDOS said, and she brought out her secret project. It was a robotic human body.

Robert felt like he had to ask, "You're going to use that?"

GLaDOS replied, "In a way, yes. In another, no." She downloaded the data and software needed into the robot, and powered it on.

The robot's eyes lit up a light blue. The robot looked around, then spoke.

"Where am I?" it said, in a nearly unforgettable voice. Unforgettable, If you were a Portal fan.

Robert's eyes widened as he said, "Caroline?"

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. I was just so distracted with other stuff. Please fave, follow, send sketches (if you want. to my G+ account, under the same name as my fanfic account), and comment any requests or suggestions you may have.**


	12. Chapter 12: Caroline

**A/N: "It's been a looong time. How have you been? I've been really busy being dead." Sorry for the long wait. Summer was, well, busy. Now that all that is over, I can continue writing chapters again. Some of you possibly thought this story died, like others in this category. And Thank you for those of you who faved and followed. Now without further ado, chapter 12.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Caroline**

The robot turned and faced Robert. "Yes. And who are you?"

"I'm Robert." He said, and introduced her to all the ponies, which Caroline seemed confused by. "I don't quite understand how they're here. I was surprised when I saw them."

He thought of something, and asked, "How familiar are you with testing?"

"Human testing was phased out. Why?" Caroline replied.

Robert was wary to speak again, but finally said, "The Aperture Laboratories you are familiar with has been gone a _long_ time. Where you are now is a newer version of the labs, above the original testing spheres. And human testing..." He left it at that, not wanting to think of the horrible things that have happened there. He p4oceeded by asking, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Being programmed into a computer... unwillingly..." Caroline said after some thought.

Robert started pacing in his box, then realized something. "GLaDOS, I thought you deleted Caroline. How is her self here now?"

GLaDOS rolled her eye. "My black box quick save feature." She answered. "Apparently it's a save space for deleted files as well as the last five minutes of my life."

Caroline yelled. "YOU DELETED ME?!"

GLaDOS shrugged. "Only temporarily. I thought you might be useful. And you wouldn't be, well, still alive if it were'nt for me."

Caroline, still upset, stormed to the wall of the room, close to Robert's box. He called to her, and she walked to the edge of the box.

"Caroline, I think she intends to have us test together."

 **A/N: After 3 months, this chapter is finally here. Fave, follow, and comment. See you next week, hopefully.**


End file.
